


Curiosity Killed Dean Winchester

by SammysGirl666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bent Ages, Exaggerated Age Difference, Extremely Underage, M/M, Non-Canonical Age Difference, This is the bottom of the sin bin, Weecest, sam is 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5934967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysGirl666/pseuds/SammysGirl666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  weecest (pretty damn underage): sammy sharing a bed with dean one night and getting curious about his big brother’s changing body. dean waking up in the middle of the night from little sammy enthusiastically licking and sucking his dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity Killed Dean Winchester

Whoever said “curiosity killed the cat” was likely the crowned king of massive understatements. Curiosity didn’t just kill cats, it changed worlds, brought down houses, preceded several historical counts of genocide, and turned righteous men into dirty and filthy sinners. It had its perks though, Dean couldn’t deny.

This was more of a double edged sword than he cared to think about.

He woke up to the feeling of wet warmth surrounding his cock and paused to think because he was almost completely sure he hadn’t brought a girl home, hadn’t even gotten drunk, unless he had gotten so drunk that he didn’t remember getting drunk. The fact that he was only sixteen and that was still a viable possibility probably spoke to some fatal flaw in his design, but he was more concerned with why someone seemed to be sucking his dick. It wasn’t practiced at all, more like whoever was down there thought it was an ice cream cone or a lollypop, not a dick.

That was enough to get him to open his eyes.

Nothing in the world could have prepared him for what he saw. Even if earlier in the night someone had called him and said, “Hey, your little brother’s going to suck your dick tonight,” he still would not have been ready for the reality of it. But there it was: Sam, little nine year old Sam, lapping up the precome blurting from the tip of his big brother’s dick like he couldn’t get enough.

It was a little jarring to wake up to all his sick, twisted sexual fantasies coming true. Those contraband thoughts that he stored in the deepest darkest caverns of his mind all came spilling forward with so much clarity and honesty, it gave him vertigo. Or maybe he was just dizzy with the pleasure of Sam’s little pink tongue tracing the thickest vein of his cock.

Arguably, at 16, he should have some modicum of self-control. He should throw Sam off and tell the boy to never ever do anything like that again. But alarm and desire were meeting at a junction in his brain, crashing together in fiery photorealistic explosions. The debris was skittering down his spine, being translated into arousal by whatever fucked up synapses gave him a chub whenever he saw little Sammy running around without a shirt on.

“Sammy, what’re you doing?” Dean asked, voice shaky. His breath hitched when that devious little tongue pressed into the slit of his dick. Sam pulled off and looked up at him.

“It was hard and stuff was coming out of it,” Sam said. “I was curious.”

Dean didn’t know how the boy could say it like that, with so much innocent lack of intention, like he wasn’t systemically pulling Dean apart from the inside with those saccharine pink lips. And the worst part was that it probably was just curiosity. Sam had woken up, seen something he didn’t understand, and put in his mouth as nine year old boys were wont to do. Perhaps to add a layer to the hellfire already burning hot in his veins, the innocence of it all just made Dean harder.

“Sometimes my peepee gets hard too,” Sam continued, “but nothing comes out of it.”

Pulling out a butter knife and gutting him like a fish would have been a kinder, cleaner way of killing Dean than those simple words. He bit the inside of his cheek so hard he bled and then pressed his head back into his pillow as Sam went right back to his exploration, taking the cock head into his mouth and suckling just enough to make Dean’s world white out.

“It’s called a dick and when it’s hard, it’s an erection, Sammy,” Dean said, figuring if the boy was going to handle the equipment, he should at least know what to call it. Another explosion went off somewhere in the back of his head but pleasure was flowing like water over the flames.

“Erection,” Sam repeated, raising his head to smile at Dean. “Dick. I thought that was a naughty word.”

“It is,” Dean said, reaching down to pull on his cock because he was past the point of redemption. “But not here, not when you’re touching me like that.”

“You like it, Dean?” Sam asked and there was nothing suggestive about it. Just that same, honest curiosity that shredded Dean’s resolve to nothing.

“Yeah Sammy, I do,” Dean grunted. And that seemed to be all the permission Sam needed because he knocked Dean’s hand away from his straining erection and grabbed it with his own small, sweaty hand.

There was probably a throne room and shrine being built in hell for Dean. No less than a thousand demons that might enter and take a piece of his soul for every piece he’s taken of Sam’s. But he didn’t care. He’d sit comfortably for eternity if Sam just kept those pretty little lips wrapped around him.

“Me too,” Sam chirped. “I like the taste.”

Seriously, being put on a stretcher and torn apart limb from limb would have been a less painful way to die. Dean choked back what was, inevitably, a loud moan and Sam brought his mouth back. Giving pointers, telling the boy what to do, seemed like a line crossed. So he let that sloppy, unpracticed mouth work him to oblivion.

The aching slow build wouldn’t have been enough in other circumstances but the fact that it was Sam was bringing Dean to the edge quickly. He couldn’t take his eyes off the scene, those perfect red lips pulled tight around his thick cock; and then Sam would open his eyes and look up at Dean and that pulled the older boy a little closer every time.

“Shit Sammy, gonna–,” but he didn’t get to finish the statement or even pull Sam off before his orgasm captured him and spilled out of him with unprecedented force. Sam’s eyes widened comically but he kept his head there, swallowing every spurt, except for what he couldn’t and that leaked out of the side of mouth and dribbled down his chin.

“What was that?” Sam said, thickly, and Dean was sure he had just died and this was heaven. But men like Dean didn’t go to heaven.

“An orgasm,” Dean said.

“Orgasm,” Sam repeated. “Did it feel good?”

“Yeah, Sammy,” Dean answered, staring at the drying come on Sam’s chin. He licked his fingers and brought them up to wipe at Sam’s face. The boy swatted at his hand but didn’t stop the action.

“Can you give me an orgasm, Dean?” Sam asked and god, that damned curiosity would be the end of both of them.

Burning in the fiery flames of hell would have been less devastating than the way Dean’s belly clenched and ached with desire.

“Yeah,” Dean said and maybe he was possessed. “When you’re bigger, I’ll give you all the orgasms you want.”

And maybe Sam’s curiosity is what brought them to this point but Dean wanted to know what kind of man Sam was going to grow into and what he would look like when he came. So sue him, but Dean was curious too. 

**Author's Note:**

> More writing at goditsmesam.tumblr.com


End file.
